


Some die young (But you better hold on)

by themadtilde



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Feels, Fluff, M/M, Sadness, magnus is sad, sad song, sleeping!alec, some die young
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 08:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4699529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themadtilde/pseuds/themadtilde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus hears a sad song about death and can't help but think about Alec and his mortality, and that he one day will be gone.<br/>Also I don't own TMI or Alec or Magnus. But I want to</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some die young (But you better hold on)

**Author's Note:**

> **So, it's two and a half year since I wrote this. I was very new to writing, hence why this is pretty bad. But I can't bring myself to delete it because I am a sentimental person. But yeah, I am aware that this fic is a shame compared to my work now (my English and my writing skills have improved a little)**
> 
>  
> 
> See End Notes for IMPORTANT NOTES  
> I'd like to dedicate this to my best friend although she doesn't have an account here, knows that I'm posting this, ships Malec or even has read Mortal Instruments.  
> And the song is by Laleh, Some Die young
> 
> OKAY SO THIS WAS THE FIRST FANFIC I EVER WROTE SO IT'S KINDA CRAPPY. BUT I CAN'T BRING MYSELF TO GO BACK AND EDIT IT

Alec was sprawled on the couch, his headphones plugged in and blasting music into his ears. Somehow he managed to fall asleep under one of Ariana Grande's high pitched notes and was now breathing calmly in small puffs. His dark hair hadn't been cut for a while and was covering his eyes. He laid on his back, his phone hidden under a cushion. A small smile played on his lips as he dreamt of glitter and spiky hair. As usual, he was dressed in black pants, a grey comfy sweater and black socks. He never trusted to leave any of his clothes at Magnus' apartment since he most likely would turn them into sparkling rainbow-colored clothes. 

  


Magnus opened the door to his apartment only to be greeted by silence. Well, Chairman Meow greeted lazily, but Alec was nowhere to be seen. Usually, the boy would wait for him in the hallway and smile shyly as if Magnus was a stranger. Introvert and socially awkward, that was what Alec was. Although Magnus was extrovert enough for them both. 

"What did you do to my Alec?" he whispered at the cat who gazed back at him with big cat eyes. 

"Alec?" he called into the apartment. 

No answer. He quickly kicked his shoes off and threw the jacket on the floor (and made a mental note to get a new coat-hanger because really, the one he had now was plain ugly) and walked in to the kitchen. 

"Alec?" 

Now Magnus was used to being alone, and sometimes he woke up only to find a note from Alec when he either had went on some dangerous shadowhunter-mission or just been asked to come home by his parents. And he shouldn't start to worry as soon as he didn't get an answer, maybe Alec was absorbed in a book or something. 

He walked in to the living room, almost tripping on Chairman Meow. 

"Damn it, cat!" he hissed, but his hard look softened once he saw the boy on his couch. 

Alec had turned and was now on his side, his dark hair looking like a bird's nest. His heart did, as it did everytime he saw the other boy, or just heard his name, melted and also did a little flip in his chest. Alec would rarely let Magnus just look at him and admire his beauty (or lack of, is Alec had a say in the matter. Which he did not have). But now, Alec was sleeping and Magnus could study him freely. He sighed a little when he saw his black clothes, but quickly let it go. Instead, he admired the runes on his arms and neck, some newly put there and some faded. His toned chest softly rose and despite all the muscles, he looked so fragile. Magnus just wanted to tuck the shadow hunter in his arms and keep him there, safe from any kind of harm. But of course, that was not possible. And he knew that no matter how weak and defenseless Alec looked, he had quite a temper. He always had one dagger in his boot and one on his hip, and if he could decide by himself, he would probably walk around with half of the weapons in the weapon room all the time. 

"Oh, music" Magnus murmured once he noticed the headphones. He carefully snatched them, not being able to grab the phone without waking Alec up, so instead he leaned over Alec and plugged the earphones in. 

_I will tell your story if you die…_

Magnus snorted at that. He recognized the voice; Laleh, a Swedish singer and obviously a mundane. Now Magnus was a warlock and he was immortal, but still, _if you die_ was such a ridiculous sentence. All the humans died, sooner of later. 

_I will tell your story and keep you alive, the best I can_

_I will tell them to the children_

_If we have some_

_If we have some_

_That I've always felt the feeling we would die young_

Laleh's voice was great. Maybe a bit too great, because her words, "that I've always felt the feeling we would die young" pained Magnus endlessly. 

Unless an extremely powerful curse or demon hit him, he would live forever. But Alec would die. He would grow old, get senile and die. If he even came that far. Magnus knew, all too well, that shadow hunters often died of young age. Everytime Aled stepped outside the Institute's safe walls, he was in severe danger. Something that concerned Magnus more than Alec himself. 

_Some die young_

_Some die young_

_Some_

_Some die young_

_But you better hold on_

_So many things I need to say to you_

So many things he needed, he wanted to say to Alec. How much he actually loved him. That never, in his three centuries alive, had he felt this … light and happy. The mere mention of Alec's name was enough to make the rest of his day better. 

The way Alec glared at him when Magnus tried to make him wear something colorful - the way his brow furrowed and his bottom lip stuck out in a slight pout. 

The way he looked at him when he woke up in the morning - first confusion, then a smile would soften his features and he would blink tiredly at him, mumbling "good morning" and then kissing him lightly. 

When he opened the door to Magnus' apartment and walked in, as if that as the most natural thing in the world for him to do. 

_Please don't, don't let me go_

_And we said we would die_

_Together_

He wanted to die with Alec. For Alec, with Alec, it didn't matter. But that he would stay nineteen for the rest of his life, Watch Alec become old, die, and suddenly not be there to kiss him and hug him, to chase demons and light up his life, that was unbearable to think of. He had had many lovers - mundanes, werewolves, vampires, warlocks and shadow hunters. He had watched each of them pass away, some died in his arms, injured after a battle, some died peacefully in a hospital and some died without him knowing it. Each time, he had thought, "this is too much, this is real pain" but he was foolish and inexperienced then. Because he knew that when the mere thought of losing your lover, even when they were next to you breathing, pained you worse than a stab in the stomach, then that, that was real pain. His heart clenched and he had to restrain himself from hugging Alec close to him right now. 

Alec was nothing like his past lovers, and he would always be the best and the last. He couldn't imagine waking up alone, not having Alec in his apartment, not seeing his crystal blue eyes wander around his glittery home. When he tried to picture someone else here, maybe a new lover, his heart screamed in protest and his brain refused to conjure such an unthinkable image. 

_Some die young_

_But you better hold on_

_So many things I need to say to you_

_Please don't, don't let me go_

_And we said we would die_

_Together_

_Some die young_

_I will tell your story if you try_

_But how long will your thoughts of valleys stay green when the world_

_You were born in changes with seasons_

He knew many senile people, some of them with horrible memory, even forgetting their own names. What if Alec one day would forget him? If he looked at him with those blue eyes, frowned and said "Who are you?" 

He looked at the sleeping boy on the couch, His long hair covered his eyes, and Magnus carefully tucked it back behind his ear. His big, innocent eyes were hidden behind his eyelids, but if it was something Magnus would remember years and years on from now, it was the intense color of Alec's eyes. Chilly blue crystal eyes, who would darken with anger, glisten with sadness and sparkle with happiness. Eyes that looked at him like Magnus was all he ever wanted, eyes that would widen in fear everytime someone commented his looks. Because Alec was really sensitive. How many times hadn't Magnus assured him that he was worth to be loved? That he, in one way, loved his dark clothes, his voice, his hair, everything about him.

"But you're so much better than me. You're outgoing and fun, and immortal and cheery. Why do you settle with a mortal guy, who not even can form a proper sentence in public, spends his time reading and training and being socially awkward?" Alec once asked. Magnus had been stunned to silence because really, did Alec not see how precious he was? Magnus had often pondered why Alec stayed with him, and when Alec asked the same question but reversed, he didn't know how to explain how utterly and exceptionally amazing Alec actually was.

_Will you run with the stream, or will you run alone_

_Or will you run against_

_And finally reveal why some die young_

_Why some die young_

_Why some_

_Some die young_

Magnus jerked in the headphones off and almost threw them on the floor. The song was beautiful, sensitive and so sad. Because it really brought up his and Alec's greatest fear and problem; Magnus' immortality. He inhaled sharply, forcing himself to breathe in and out. He didn't want to think about the future, he wanted to live now, but soon, the future would be "now" and Alec would be old and … 

"Magnus?" 

He flinched, not having noticed that Alec was awake.

"Are you okay?"

The boy sat up on the couch, blinking in confusion with sleepy eyes. First then, Magnus noticed that he had tears rolling down his cheek, smearing his eyeliner in long stripes. 

"I'm fine" he whispered, though he really was not, but he couldn't talk about the sad song and the future right now.

"You sure don't look like it" Alec whispered, his eyes filled with concern.

Magnus shook his head.

"I'll explain later, okay? I just … thought of something really sad."

Alec smiled half-heartedly, but the sight was enough to make Magnus feel slightly happier.

"Stop thinking of it then," Alec said, "and cuddle with me instead. Wait - I must find my phone first, so it won't be crushed." As soon as he found the phone and placed it on the small table next to them, Magnus positioned himself as the spoon in the couch, his face at Alec's neck. His arms enveloped him and held him close and he sighed, as if these thin sacks of blood and bones around his torso protected him from everything in the world.

"D'you know what time it is?" Alec yawned. 

"Nah" Magnus said, "but I'm too tired to find out. Some time before dinner, I think."

"Good" Alec murmured before he drifted to sleep again. But not before caressing Magnus cheek, causing his left part of his face to be covered by eyeliner.

**Author's Note:**

> Important notes. Please read.  
> So this is the first fanfiction I post officially. Please leave comments because I want to be a writer one day.  
> English is not my native language - I'm just a li'l fella in 7th grade who's practising English. So please, comment on my English Writing but also on my plot.  
> Oh and sorry for Alec's slight OOCness in the end.


End file.
